Secret Santa: Milo's First Day at School
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 37 years after the original. It's Milo's first day at the school Ethan goes to and some comments in the playground at home time spark conversations about whether Jack, Ianto, Daniel and John are good parents. Jack/Ianto, John/Daniel.


Secret Santa: Milo's First Day at School

**Summary**: Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 37 years after the original. It's Milo's first day at the school Ethan goes to and some comments in the playground at home time spark conversations about whether Jack, Ianto, Daniel and John are good parents. Jack/Ianto, John/Daniel.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM. However, Addiena, Kerenza, Rebecca, Daniel, Ethan, Milo, Lottie, Thea, Toby, Connor and Leah are mine.

Milo Harkness-Jones was so excited as he ran down the lane towards his new school. He had been desperate to go since Ethan had started, and that was 2 years ago. Ianto couldn't believe how quickly the time had passed. Then again, so much had happened in those 2 years. It had all started when Addiena heard of their plan to have another child and yelled at them for waiting. He could still remember her words exactly,

"_You two are ridiculous. I don't mean to be disrespectful but you're both in charge of your own lives, stop worrying what we'll think. We'll always love you, no matter what… So if you want another kid, have one!"_

Ianto chuckled at the memory; she was scarily like Jack sometimes. It hadn't been long after when that the family welcomed the second set of twins, Thea and Toby. Since then, both he and Jack had been rushed off their feet looking after 3 under 5s as well as running Torchwood. It had been a tough year but, like before, they managed successfully.

The Welshman smiled as he looked into the pram at his babies, both pulling faces as they slept. He was shook from his musings when Daniel yelled,

"Ethan! Stay where I can see you!"

For a moment, he had forgotten that his eldest son was beside him.

"Ok Tad!" his grandson yelled back, stopping at the end of the street.

"Eefan! Come back!" 2 year old Lottie called her brother, trying to free herself from her Taddy's grip. The little girl was very much like her Aunties Addiena, always wanting to be off exploring and getting into mischief, a trait that also came from her Daddy. No child of John Hart would ever be able to resist getting into some bother, regardless of their age.

Ethan stood still for a moment, debating on whether or not to move. Sighing and ran back towards his little sister. He couldn't not; he loved her very much and would do anything for her. As he passed Milo, he grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him along too. Reaching the little girl, he took her free hand and began walking beside her, all the while not releasing his grip on Milo. Unfortunately, there wasn't much room for all the family to walk in line so Daniel, reluctantly, let his daughter go.

"Go slow Ethan ok?"

"Yes Tad," he sighed, clearly annoyed his Tad had asked that. Ianto could tell by his face that he wanted to say something else, maybe "_I know Tad",_ but didn't want to be cheeky; he could tell Ethan knew he'd get punished for such behaviour.

As the children walked ahead, the adults quietly followed behind until they reached the building. While Daniel went to drop Ethan at his class, Ianto waited for Milo's teacher to open the door.

About 5 minutes later, two teachers came out and invited them all in. Ianto felt Milo take his hand and lead him inside. As the door was narrow, the pram wouldn't fit through, so Ianto, unwillingly, had to leave it. It was lucky the room had a lot of windows so he would still be able to see it clearly from inside. Plus, one of the teachers had stayed outside to welcome them, so it would be safe with her, he hoped. He was reassured when other parents were doing the same.

It didn't take long for Milo to find his peg and hang up his coat, before he was off exploring his new school.

"Wow!" Milo said, looking around his classroom in wonder. Noticing what he wanted to play with first, he grabbed his Taddy's hand again and dragged Ianto towards the sand tray. Before he began playing, Ianto leant down and kissed his son.

"Remember, Daddy will pick you up tonight. Love you."

"Love you too Taddy."

As Ianto walked back to the pram, he couldn't help the aching in his chest; his little boy was growing up.

Xxx

In school Milo was having a ball. He had met so many boys and girls but none compared to Ethan. The first child he met was a little girl called Leah. She had been beside him in the sand and had let him have the rake she'd been playing with. After that, they had started talking about all sorts, family, favourite toys etc. When the bell went to signal carpet time, the girl said,

"Let's sit together."

"Ok." He then told her firmly, "We can be friends, but my bestest friend is Ethan."

She smiled and took his hand, leading him to sit.

He and Leah spent all day together, playing with everything. She even stayed by his side at lunch. When they went out to play on the field, Ethan was there waiting for him. Milo had missed the boy and ran to him, giving him a hug. Ethan hugged him back briefly, before saying,

"Wanna play superheroes? You can play too, we can save you."

Leah agreed, and so they spent the rest of lunch rescuing her from different situations, thought up by the minds of a 5 and a 7 year old.

Playing together, the afternoon flew by and soon it was home time… Milo could see his Daddy outside as he got his things from his drawer. Unsurprisingly, Leah was by his side, waiting to open her drawer, located, funnily enough, under his. After, he walked with her to the door. He couldn't wait to tell his Daddy about his new friend.

Xxx

While Milo had a fun day at school, Jack and Ianto had been run of their feet. It had been crazy. Firstly, Addiena, Kerenza, John and Connor had had to deal with 3 runaway weevils. While that was going on, Jack and Ianto had several conference calls and then, to top it all off, Daniel had identified 2 rift unknown spikes that needed to be assessed. And, most importantly, Jack, Ianto, John and Daniel had to watch the 3 children. Usually, although working for Torchwood meant you were always on call, Daniel or Ianto could be spared to go out and look after the kids. However, today, with the extra workload, the whole team needed to stay. They were so busy, most forgot to regularly watch the time. As Jack worked on the boring part of the day, form-filling, he was surprised when the phone beeped, signalling an internal call. He couldn't help but smile. He knew who it would be.

"Hello my love. What can I do for you?"

"Cariad, it's almost 3, do you want me to get Milo or are you going?"

"No, I want to go. I'll just ask if John wants to come too, he's done with his paperwork and I think he's bugging Daniel by hovering."

Ianto chuckled, "Ok. See you in a minute."

Putting the phone down he went to grab his coat and collect the twins, yelling,

"John! Ethan, school, now!"

John jumped and dashed to get Lottie ready, she needed the fresh air. Before leaving, he gave his husband a quick kiss on the cheek,

"See you in a bit, beautiful."

"Yeah, bye," Daniel replied, concentrating on the screen. John didn't mind though, he knew the young man loved him, he was just busy. Jack smiled at the exchange; their son was very much like Ianto when he was working on something important. The pair would never ignore anyone, especially him or John, but their main focus was on the task at hand. The only ones who could get their full attention were the kids, which he didn't mind about, and assumed John didn't either.

Before leaving the tourist office, he couldn't resist giving Ianto a goodbye kiss.

"Back in a bit."

Receiving a smile from the Welshman, he promptly left; he didn't want to be late on Milo's first day.

Xxx

As Jack waited outside the classroom, pushing the pram back and forth, he couldn't help overhearing some of the other parents. Most were discussing their children, wondering if they had made any friends. He hoped Milo had. He would hate it if his son had been alone in class. One conversation, however, drew him in,

"He's nice isn't he? I wonder where his wife is."

"I don't think he has a wife, I'm sure another man came with that pram this morning."

"Shame."

"I can't help but feel sorry for their children, how will they ever develop right without a woman's influence?"

He almost lost it then. He could take any insult to him and his lifestyle, it didn't matter. He knew how backward this century still was, so didn't let it worry him. But, _saying that my relationship with Ianto will affect our children's development is preposterous! They don't know us, or how we live. _

Beside him, John could tell that his father-in-law was going to lose it at any minute. He knew he needed to step in and calm him down._ Ianto would not appreciate Jack losing it on Milo's first day._

"Ignore them. They don't know what they're talking about. I know you and Ianto are good parents, I live with Daniel, remember… And I think Lottie here proves that you don't need a female influence to be perfect...," he added, lifting the little girl into his arms and kissing her nose.

"Thanks… I just wish that it would stop. It was like this when Addiena was at school; I thought things might have changed by now."

"It will one day, but for now, you have to not let it affect you."

"I don't, it's just when they say things about the kids I…"

They were interrupted when Milo came running out, holding Leah's hand.

"Daddy, this is Leah, she's my friend."

"Hello Leah."

"Hello Milo's Daddy."

"I better go get Ethan, see you in a bit," John said as he left, lifting Lottie onto his shoulders. Jack nodded and turned back to his son and his friend. He was about to ask about their day when he was interrupted,

"Leah, sweetie, we have to go home now. You can see your friend tomorrow."

"Ok Mummy." Jack was surprised to notice the child run to one of the women who had been talking earlier._ Of all the kids Milo could make friends with… Oh well, as long as Milo's happy…_

"So, how was your day?" he asked as he began walking to meet John and his grandchildren.

"It was great we played all the time…." Jack beamed as he listened to his son's enthusiastic tale.

Xxx

All through dinner that night, Milo regaled Ianto with tales about his day at school. He told him all about Leah and their favourite things to do. He never stopped. He even continued through his bath, telling Jack about playing in the water tray and the fishing rods the school had.

After, Jack carried Milo to his room and helped him choose a book to read.

"I want Taddy to read it too."

"He's just putting Thea and Toby to bed, he'll be in soon."

As if on cue, Ianto appeared at the door,

"What book are we having tonight?"

"Pirates Taddy!" Milo scooted over to give Ianto room before snuggling in to listen to the story. Soon he fell asleep, the busy day taking its toll. The two men gave him a kiss before turning off the light and heading for their own room.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," Ianto sighed as he began to get ready for bed. Jack remained silent, thinking about what the parents had said at the school. He knew it was stupid; he had to let it go. He didn't want to upset his husband. Shaking his head to get rid of the negative thoughts, he climbed into bed, curling up behind the Welshman.

"You don't have to tell me what's troubling you cariad, but know I love and support you regardless."

Jack sighed, _of course Ianto would know something's bothering me, he always does._

"It's nothing… It's stupid and I'm not going to worry about it anymore. I love you Ianto, that's all that matters right now… Goodnight."

"Goodnight cariad."

Xxx

"He was really upset, but I think I handled it ok. I know none of it is true, I mean, look at us and our kids. Ethan and Lottie have never had a mother and they've turned out all right," John told his husband as they got into bed.

"I agree," Daniel replied, snuggling up to the older man, "I never had a mum and look at me now, I'm married with 2 beautiful children. I'm happy."

"Me too." Daniel smiled as he felt John kiss the back of his neck and slide his arm around his body. "You know, until I found you, I never realised what true love meant. I loved people, but I've never met anyone who makes me feel like you do. I knew when I first laid eyes on you that you were different and I had to have you in my bed. I didn't realise it then, I thought it was just a strong attraction, but I'm sure now that I fell in love with you that night. Anyway, I know now what they mean now when people talk about soul mates 'cause I'm sure your mine. I love you so much Dan."

"Seeing as we're talking about it, I guess you should know that when we first met, I never imagined my life would end up like this. I knew about you from my parents so when the Doctor said we would be together, I never believed you'd actually love me for me. I thought you'd only want me because of Dad. I'm happy to be proven wrong. After that first night, when you told me I was yours, I knew I loved you. It's nice to know you felt the same, that you didn't just want me for my body…"

At that John interrupted, "It helped though, you were hot… Still are." Daniel chuckled as John forcibly rolled him over, wanting to gain access to his lips. The kiss was full of love, so strong it took their breaths away.

When they parted Daniel panted, "Thanks…I love you John… so much…" Snuggling closer into his husband's chest, Daniel mumbled, "By the way, I knew you were my soul mate on our wedding day."

John sighed happily as Daniel's arm snaked over his waist. Every part of their bodies were slotted together perfectly, their legs tangled beneath the covers. Daniel was soon asleep, loving the feel of John's fingers running up and down his spine. John refused to sleep yet; he knew every moment like this was precious. Since having children, quiet time had become a rarity, hence, he wanted to stay awake and enjoy it. He loved watching the younger man sleep, the way he smiled sometimes or the feel of his eyelashes fluttering on his bare chest. Taking a few minutes, John thanked every Deity he could think of for the man in his arms and the life they'd built together. He knew he was being sappy but, as long as no-one but Daniel knew, he was ok with it. After one last kiss to his partner's nose, he couldn't hold it off any longer, and gave in to the call of the land of dreams.


End file.
